


One Look

by Viennasveritaserum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Betaed, Bully Draco Malfoy, Cute, Cute Draco Malfoy, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter is Obsessed with Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love Confessions, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Obsessive Harry Potter, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romantic Soulmates, Severus Snape Lives, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viennasveritaserum/pseuds/Viennasveritaserum
Summary: Prompt: Soulmates AU where you can tell who your soulmate is by a symbol that forms on the skin when you're 18. It's not always in the same place; it could be on the wrist, back, calf, arm, etc. Soulmates share a symbol. One day Draco's clothing slips slightly when he and Harry are in another fight and Harry sees a glimpse of his mark. He thinks it looks like his own but no, that can't be right. Can it? Cue awkward attempts to get another look at Draco's symbol without Draco knowing what he's doing."What we find in a soulmate is not something wild to tame, but something wild to run with." ~ Robert Brault.Or, five times Harry attempts to look down Draco's shirt and the one time Draco shows him.But what has Snape got to do with all of this?Author's comment: This is my very first fanfic and also my first post on AO3. Show some love!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 244





	One Look

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by @that_one_emo_ginger  
> ♡♡♡

Harry was walking down the corridor towards the Transfiguration classroom when he tripped on something and hit the floor with a loud thud. As he fixed his glasses, he heard the boisterous laughter of Draco Malfoy.

“Fancy the floor, Potter?”, he asked. “You tripped me, Malfoy”, Harry said and stood up, coming face to face with Malfoy. The blond boy smirked, “And your hair is abysmal, Potter since we’re stating the obvious now.” Harry gritted his teeth, not wanting to start a quarrel, but Malfoy would not quit. Harry turned around and began walking. But Malfoy called out, “Didn’t your parents ever tell you it’s rude to walk away in the middle of a conversation, Potter?” He snickered then said with mock realisation, “Oh, wait! They died before they could deal with your atrocious manners!”

That had been the last straw. Harry’s anger filled him like a torrential river in the monsoon, trickling down to every part of him, permeating his mind and washing out all traces of patience and rationality. “Manners, Malfoy? I’ll teach you manners!” The next moment, he was rushing at Malfoy, whose eyes had widened comically. He knocked him down and their legs tangled together as they both plummeted. Malfoy’s fist met his nose, but Harry couldn’t find it in himself to wallow in the immense pain. He held Malfoy’s wrists and pressed them to the ground.

Malfoy’s shirt had slipped slightly off his neck and there at the beginning of his collarbone, was imprinted on pale skin the outline of two flowers, their stalks twisting around each other. Harry gasped, but before he could confirm what he’d seen, Malfoy pried his wrists and pushed him off.

“Disgusting, Potter, that you would think violence is the answer to everything”, Malfoy said and stalked off, leaving Harry confused and breathing hard. Had he seen correctly? Was that Malfoy’s soulmate mark? Why did it look similar to his own? Was Malfoy his soulmate? Harry had a million questions, but he knew he couldn’t answer even a single one of them until he’d had a closer look. Now, how was he going to do that?

.

When Harry entered the Great Hall at dinner, he saw that Malfoy was already seated and talking animatedly to his friends who were drinking up his every word. Harry changed his direction towards the Slytherin table. “Mate, where are you going?”, Ron asked. “Just a second, mate. You go on”, Harry said dismissively. He walked to where Malfoy was sitting and stood behind him, trying to see if he could look down his shirt from that position. He knew well how like a creep he must look. But if he could get one peek, just one. Malfoy hadn’t yet realised what was happening as he continued to chatter on, something about the presents his parents were buying him for Christmas. Harry sighed to himself. Just as he bent closer, deciding to risk his reputation, his foot caught on one of the chair’s legs. It all happened in slow motion for Harry. He was doing an awful lot of falling today. He tried to catch the table desperately and he managed to plant both of his palms on the edge of the wooden Slytherin table, but now he was bent over Malfoy, enclosing him. Malfoy turned around and spluttered a scandalised, “Potter!”  
Harry quickly withdrew his hands and stood upright. “Potter! What were you doing just now?”, Malfoy all but yelled. “Nothing. I tripped, alright? Can’t help creating a scene out of every small thing that happens to you, can you, Malfoy?”, Harry asked spitefully before walking away to the Gryffindor table.

“What was that all about?”, Hermione asked worriedly. Ron shot him a bewildered look too. “I’ll explain later”, Harry said and chugged down a glass of pumpkin juice.

At the teachers' table, Snape observed the interaction, his eyes keen as an eagle’s.

.

Harry supposed that it would be most effective to pretend he was one of Malfoy’s friends. He just had to get a strand of hair, steal Snape’s Polyjuice potion sample, and more than half the work would be done. He sneakily took a strand of hair from Pansy’s robes after carefully watching her for a whole day. Then he snuck into Snape’s Potions classroom and stole the vial that had the thick, green Polyjuice. He stealthily hid in a dark alcove and gulped down the disgusting potion. Not many seconds later he could feel his limbs shortening, his hair growing and his nose tilting upwards. He was sure he looked every bit distinct and pug-faced as Pansy did. Peeping out of the alcove, he confirmed that no one was there before heading towards the dungeons. He met Malfoy halfway there. It seemed luck was on his side after all.

“Malfoy”, he said and winced at how high pitched his voice sounded. Malfoy gave him a curt nod and continued walking, but Harry held his hand. “What, Pans?”, Malfoy asked. “Nothing”, he said and put his fingers on Malfoy’s collar. Malfoy eyed him curiously, then smirked. “Which one was it?”, he asked. “Huh?”, Harry stammered, clearly puzzled. “Which Gryffindor?”, he spat and managed to make the word Gryffindor sound like a slur. Harry still didn’t understand but he decided to carry on with his task. His fingers felt the smooth button of Malfoy’s expensive shirt. He popped a button open ad before he could get just a tiny peek, Malfoy’s warm hands were on his shoulders. His face turned to the side and he looked adorably perplexed. “Pans, what are you doing?”, he asked. Harry frowned. Weren’t Malfoy and Parkinson in a relationship? Surely this needn’t be so unusual as to warrant such a reaction.

Suddenly there was a patter of footsteps behind them. And Harry looked over Malfoy’s shoulder. His blood ran cold when he realised it was Pansy, the real one. He quickly swiveled around and ran off, cursing himself for the failed execution of his carefully plotted plan.  
Behind him, he could hear a shocked gasp.

In his Potions classroom, Snape found his vision turning red hot with anger. He had searched every nook and cranny, but his Polyjuice sample was nowhere to be seen. He was grateful for his constant need to check on all his potions because one had clearly been stolen.

.

As Harry waited for the effects of the potion to wear off he suddenly realised that he hadn’t removed his Gryffindor tie. So that explained Malfoy’s comment. Later he dreamt of platinum hair and silver eyes.

Defence Against the Dark Arts class presented a new opportunity for Harry in the fulfillment of his quest when Professor Wickerheart paired him up with Malfoy for dueling. Malfoy smiled a triumphant smile when he heard Wickerheart call out their names. “Scared, Potter?”, he asked coming to stand before Harry. “You wish”, Harry quipped and raised his hand, “Expelliarmus!” Malfoy blocked the spell and shouted, “Incarcerous!” But Harry dodged it, giving back as good as he got. They seemed to duel on for eternity. Harry planned to disarm Malfoy and then Vanish his shirt. But that didn’t look likely to happen.

Then Harry remembered the proud grin Malfoy had worn at the beginning of the class, how hopeful he had looked, how much he believed he could finally defeat Harry. And Harry thought that he would hate to shatter the boy’s belief. Moreover, Malfoy was not half as bad as he had imagined he would be. In fact, he was a beautiful sight to behold, with quick reflexes and graceful movements. Malfoy cast an Expelliarmus and Harry pretended to block it, but let it hit him. His wand flew out of his hand and into Malfoy’s.

Malfoy beamed. Harry had never seen anything more breathtaking.

Professor Wickerheart narrowed his eyes and his mouth curved into a smirk. He would have to discuss this with Professor Snape later.

.

Quidditch season brought with it much excitement and rejoicing. But the tension between the houses rose too. Gryffindors and Slytherins glared at each other. Ravenclaws quietly disregarded the members of the other houses. And Hufflepuffs, well they didn’t understand why a game had to disrupt the (barely existing) harmony at Hogwarts.

After weeks of practice, the Gryffindors and Slytherins were playing against each other the first match of the season. Harry was completely prepared, having taken a short professional course over the summer. Ginny gave each player on the team a small, but much needed pep talk.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and a flurry of reds and greens took off into the air. Harry smiled at the wonderful feeling of flying then looked keenly around, trying to spot the snitch. Two hours passed by. The Gryffindors were leading by fifty points, but the Slytherins could win just as easily if their seeker caught the snitch.

A flash of gold.

Harry had seen the snitch! He accelerated in a matter of seconds and was chasing after it. Malfoy caught sight of him and tailed after him. Harry was determined to win. But he took one look at Malfoy and he felt a million butterflies in his stomach explode into a million more. Malfoy was the picture of gorgeousness. His blond hair framing his face and his steel eyes narrowed in deep focus. Malfoy’s robes were loose around him, filling up with air. Harry could see inside if he slowed down and let Malfoy pass a tiny bit in front of him.  
And just like that, Harry didn’t care about the match anymore. He tugged lightly on his broom, allowing Malfoy to fly faster. He could have a glimpse of the expanse of smooth skin now. He could see the faint lines around Malfoy’s soulmate mark, but it was much too far to ascertain exactly what it was.

All of a sudden, Madam Hooch blew her whistle again. The game had ended. Harry had not caught the snitch, which meant… Malfoy had. Malfoy hovered in mid-air, his face flushed with pink and his eyes bright and moist. He was smiling toothily and Harry struggled with himself to stop from reaching out and pinching Malfoy’s cheeks.

The Slytherin players surrounded Malfoy and Harry drifted farther and farther away right into Ginny’s glare. “What was that Harry?”, she began to upbraid him, “And don’t tell me it was nothing. Because I saw you slowing down right when the snitch was wishing arm’s reach! We would have won, Harry!”

From the stands, two pairs of eyes held calculating stares. Hermione’s mouth hung slightly open but Snape’s was pressed in a thin line.

.

When Harry spotted Malfoy slipping into the Slytherin changing room, he quickly bid farewell to Ron who was talking his ear off about what a “fickle ferret” Malfoy was. He disillusioned himself and slipped into the room. Malfoy was sitting on a bench, still in his Quidditch uniform, talking to Zabini and Goyle. Goyle said something that made both Malfoy and Zabini laugh. Harry scrunches his eyebrows. He hadn’t known Goyle could be anything except trollish and daft. Goyle gathered his towel and waddled towards the showers. Zabini smirked at Malfoy, mussed up his hair, and left. It seemed Harry wasn’t the only one who had the urge to toy with Malfoy’s perfect hair.

Harry watched as Malfoy began to untie the laces of his Quidditch robes. His long, nimble fingers worked in a way that entranced Harry. Malfoy began to slip off his robes. Harry turned away. His eyes itched to stare at Malfoy’s soulmate mark. But it felt wrong. He didn’t want to commit such a gross invasion of privacy, no matter how curious he was. He quietly slipped out the same way he came in, feeling utterly hopeless and dejected.

Snape’s scowl deepened when he saw the Potter boy remove his disillusionment charm, standing suspiciously close to the Slytherin changing room.

.

Harry was writing his homework, a Herculean task for him when a huge, brown owl came in through his window and landed right on his desk. Harry recognised it as one of the Hogwarts owls. It stretched out its leg and Harry untied the note it carried.

Meet me in the potions classroom.  
DM.

Harry’s brain took that as an excuse to start pumping happiness hormones, making him feel fuzzy. Not for the first time he was assaulted with numerous questions. Was DM Draco Malfoy? Why would Malfoy want to meet him?

And Harry decided that if he wanted his questions answered, he would have to go to their rendezvous. He shut his books closed, homework forgotten, and rushed out of the Gryffindor tower. Outside the classroom, he quickly composed himself and entered. Malfoy was sitting on Snape’s table and looked up at the sound of his footsteps.

“Hi”, Harry said. Malfoy raised his eyebrow. “So”, Harry started, “What did you call me here?” Malfoy laughed. “Hit your head on the way here, Potter? You called me, not the other way round.” Harry felt disappointed, embarrassed, humiliated, and angry. No doubt this was one of Malfoy’s pranks. But as soon as he turned around to leave, the door closed with a bang and he heard a muffled locking spell.

“Potter, what just happened? Is this your idea of a joke?”, Malfoy asked with gritted teeth. “No, but maybe it’s yours”, Harry said coldly. Malfoy was stunned for a second and then his eyes narrowed to slits. “Someone planned this. Potter, I don’t have my wand on me. Cast an Alohomora”, Malfoy ordered him. Harry felt his heart drop. He hadn’t brought his wand either.

He glanced upon a piece of paper stuck to the back of the door. He took it in his hand and his throat got drier and drier with each word he read.

Potter and Malfoy,  
You need to talk. Potter, just ask Malfoy whatever it is that you’ve been wanting to for the past few weeks. Malfoy, tell Potter the secret you’ve been hiding for years. The door will open by itself when you’ve told all the truths that there are to tell.

Harry showed it to Malfoy. Malfoy quietly walked back to where he had been sitting and put his head in his hands. “Is there no other way we can get the door to open, Potter?” Harry shook his head worriedly. His stomach felt bottomless and his legs were shaking. He didn’t want to do this. He wondered whether his Gryffindor spirit had deserted him.

“What did you want to ask me, Potter?”, Malfoy questioned after a few minutes of silence. Harry took a deep breath. He could do this. He would do this. He had to do this. “Um… Malfoy, I wanted to ask you about your soulmate mark. I”, he said slowly, registering the pained expression on Malfoy’s face, “want to see it.” The blond boy bit his lip. After a few more minutes he said, “Okay.” “Okay?”, Harry repeated, too shocked out of the speech. “That’s what I said isn’t it, Scarhead?”, Malfoy sneered. “No need to be so rude about it”, Harry replied. “Look, do you want to see it or not?”, Malfoy asked. Harry forced himself to keep his calm. This was the one thing he’s been waiting for since that fight with Malfoy. He wouldn’t throw away the golden opportunity with another fight.

He stepped closer to Malfoy.

“Show me”, he said. Malfoy’s hand was trembling softly hard he couldn’t even undo the buttons properly. Harry moved to stand in between his legs and his hands found Malfoy’s. He looked into Malfoy’s scared eyes as he unbuttoned the shirt.

His gaze dropped lower and lower, over Malfoy’s elegant nose, pursed lips, and long neck, to his collarbone. There sat the soulmate mark. Detailed and beautiful. A narcissus and a lily, side by side, their stems coiling around each other, their leaves touching and their petals brushing against each other.

Malfoy wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Malfoy… Draco”, Harry called, and at that Malfoy’s stormy eyes met his forest green ones. “What else have you been hiding from me?”, he asked gently as his fingers ghosted over the flowers on Malfoy’s skin.

Malfoy lowered his gaze again, playing with his fingers. “I… I…”, he stammered and then in an almost inaudible whisper, “I love you, Potter.”

Harry couldn’t hold himself back anymore. His right hand found itself in Malfoy’s soft hair and his left around his waist as Harry’s lips descended on Malfoy’s. Malfoy gasped but Harry felt him relax into the kiss. His pale hands held Harry’s face and he let out a content sigh. When Harry pulled back, he saw Malfoy’s kiss-swollen lips curled in a beautiful smile.  
“I don’t love you yet, Malfoy, but I can learn to”, Harry said and placed a small kiss at the corner of Malfoy’s mouth. Malfoy scoffed, “Of course, Potter. Who can’t?”, but the shyness in his eyes and the pink flush on his cheeks betrayed his emotions. Harry laughed a joyous laugh as if all the problems in the world had been solved.

That evening, Snape glared at Harry when he entered the Great Hall for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
